Mr. Creep's Creepy Babysitting
MR. CREEP'S CREEPY BABYSITTING - #23 ---- I arrived home from school at 2:30 PM. I had to take the bus, because my parents didn't pick me up for some reason. I walk in the door. "Mom? Dad?" I called. No response. I went upstairs and called for them once more. Still no response. Where did they go? I went into the kitchen to call them. While in there, I saw a note on the table. "Sorry we weren't able to pick you up from school today, Jlone. Me and your dad had to go on an abrupt important business trip. We'll be back Monday, maybe. Our neighbor who recently moved in, Mr. Creeps, will be watching you over the weekend. Be good to him and play lots of fun games together! Love you. -- Mom." Well that's strange. Also, that last name, "Creeps". After I got done reading the note, I heard a knock at the door. I looked to the door and saw it was him (our door has a window). Weird. It's like he was watching me. I could see him waving with a grin on his face. I don't know who this guy even is. Why couldn't one of my aunts watch me? I go to the door and open it. "Hello, Jlone. I'm Mr. Creeeeeeeps!" He greeted chuckling, stretching out his last name. He seemed unusually excited. He was obese, wearing suspenders, and looked about 50. "...Hi." I nervously greeted. He then gave me a quick, tight hug. He exhaled, then said "I really look forward to spending the weekend with you." with a big smile on his face. "I... I don't know who you are." I awkwardly said. "Oh, you'll get to know me real well this weekend. It's going to be beautiful." He explained. I didn't say anything. Seriously, how creepy. He then walked in the house. I wish he didn't. "Lovely house this is, I really admire the interior and the smell of fragrance." He complemented. I still didn't say anything. I just kinda stared at him from the doorway all freaked out. "Oh my goodness these flowers!" He grabbed the vase of sunflowers and began to furiously smell them. After the pedals went up his nose, he let out a very long moan, with his eyes going in the back of his head. "Ah! I could smell those all day!" He exclaimed as he set the vase down. I had the most confused look on my face. Seriously, how much creepier can this Creep get? He went to the silver wear drawer, and pulled out the kitchen knife... slowly. He gave it a very serious look, then turned to me with the same expression. My confused look turned to a frightened one. He looked back to the knife and gave it a long, slow lick. "Tick tick. There was some food on it." He said with a big smile, winking at me. Help. "Oh, am I creeping you out?" he asked while still holding the knife. "Um, a little." I truthfully said. What was I gonna do, lie? His smile instantly turned into a frown. He slowly approached me, knife still in hand. Sweat dripped from my head as I stood there frozen, expecting the worse. He pointed the knife directly at me. Then, it happened. He stabbed me in the head. ...Actually, he stabbed the wall. I gasped, then ran to the other side of the kitchen. He pulled the knife out the wall. There was a cockroach impaled trough knife. "Sorry if I scared you, Jlone. I just love to kill things smaller than me." Mr. Creeps said before putting the knife in his mouth, munching on the dead cockroach. There was a big, fat (literally) smile on his face as he munched and chewed on it. He then began laughing. My heart was pounding, and my jaw was on the floor. I couldn't stand being in the presence of this creepy freaking freak any longer. I bolted out of there, going straight for my room upstairs. I was in my room, out of breath, and covered in sweat. I locked the door and hid under my bed. KNOCK! KNOCK! "Jlone, I'm getting lonely! Unlock the door! I'm sorry that I scared you!" Mr. Creeps pleaded and apologized from outside the door. "You're a creep, Mr. Creeps!" I exclaimed still under my bed. "Jlone, watch your language! That is not how you speak to other life forms!" he weirdly scalded. I didn't say anything back. Frick that fricking picking pricking freaking pickle ri-- "Jlone, I'll come back in an hour when you've calmed down." He said before walking off. That cretin's probably gonna stab more roaches. I really need to call my parents, but I don't own a phone! Our house phone is hooked up trough a cord in the kitchen. This house is old and stupid, I wish we lived in one of those ugly modern squared houses. After calming down, I got out my CD player (this house is old and stupid, and so are my parents), and put in a CD I stole from my friend. It was an old Eminem CD (my friend is old and cool). The last time my parents caught me listening to his music, they grounded me for 2 weeks and suspended me from school, because they thought his lyrics would make me want to shoot up a school. 20 minutes later, Mr. Creeps walks in. What the heck? How did they unlock the door. "Smoke weed, take pills, drop out of school, kill people. And drink, jump behind the wheel like it was still legal." Eminem said through the crappy speakers. Mr. Creeps eyes bulged out of his head and his jaw was on the floor. "Jlone!" He gasped. He kicked the CD player across the room. "Jlone! Those horrible lyrics can really affect a young one's brain! Now I'm scared you're gonna shoot up a school while high on mushrooms and under the influence of an alcoholic beverage that is only meant to be drunk by a life form above the legal drinking age of 21!" Mr. Creeps rambled. "I AM NOT A SCHOOL SHOOTER!!" I cried. "You will be if you keep listening to that tripe!" He exclaimed. I got so mad, I punched the wall. "Look! You're showing the effects! Jlone, it's time for a prayer." Mr. Creeps approached me and put his hand over my head. "Please Lord, this boy needs Jesus. Heal this child, help us destroy these demons. Oh, and please send me a brand new car and a prostitute while my wife's sick in the hospital." Mr. Creeps didn't say. It came from the CD player, which turned back on for some reason. Mr. Creeps' face grew red and his eyes turned blood shot. He let out a horrified scream, then yelled "SOLITARY CONFINEMENT! SOLITARY CONFINEMENT! SOLITARY CONFINEMENT!" over and over again. "I CAN'T LET ONE OF MY LITTLE ANGELS TURN INTO A DEMON... AND A SCHOOL SHOOTER!" Mr. Creeps cried. "I'M NOT, I'M NOT, I'M NOT!! I'M SICK OF EVERYONE THINKING I'M GONNA BE A SCHOOL SHOOTER!!" I cried. "THAT'S PROBABLY 'CAUSE YOU LOOK LIKE ERIC FROM COLUMBINE!" Mr. Creeps insulting said. "ASSHOLE!!" I YELLED AT HIM. "I SAID DON'T TALK TO OTHER LIFE FORMS LIKE THAT!!!" MR. CREEPS YEEEEEELD. A knock at the living room door interrupted the yelling. Mr. Creeps dragged me by the ear to the door, and opened it. It was a police officer. "Sorry to interrupt, sir, but I passed by and heard something about a school shooter?" The officer questioned. "YES! THIS BOY RIGHT HERE IS GOING TO SHOOT UP A SCHOOL AND NEEDS TO BE PLACED IN SOLITARY CONFINEMENT!" Mr. Creeps insisted. "NU UH! HE'S LYING! HE TRIED TO STAB ME IN THE BACK OF THE HEAD!" I cried. "I think you both need to be placed in solitary confinement." The officer said before arresting us. We were thrown in the back of a police car. Mr. Creeps let out a sigh. "Jlone, all I wanted to do was spend some time with you." I ignored him. "And now, we'll get to spend even more time with each other!" Creeps continued. Chills ran down my spine. I don't want to share a cell with this freak! Mr. Creeps stared at me with a deep smile. I felt like I was going to cry. But I felt better when the officer got in the car. He droves us down to the police station. After a bunch of talking and interrogating, they let me free. And the best part, Mr. Creeps was arrested! I'll sleep so well tonight knowing that freak's locked-up. A cop dropped me off home, and at this point, it was nighttime. I walked in the door and breathed a sigh of relief. Creeps was gone. I looked at the floor and saw saw the knife he almost stabbed me with and put in his mouth. I shivered. Well, his memory isn't gone, unfortunately. I reached for the house phone and dialed my mom's phone number. While I waited, I heard a knock at the door. My heart skipped a beat. I put the phone down then rushed to the door. It was my friend, Almon. "Hey man, somebody stole my CD. Do you have any clue?" he asked. I darted my eyes back and forth. "But anyway, look what I got!" he said. That's when he pulled out a bag of 'eh weed. He walked in and rolled up a joint on the kitchen table. "Oh come on, man! That stuff leaves behind a smell!" I groaned. "I can't hear you, man... I'm high out of mind on this ganja." he explained slowly. "Dude, I think you should go." I said. "Nah man... My mah kicked me out after she found out I stole some of her pills." he explained. Don't ask how an 11-year-old became friends with a druggy 14-year-old. Almon stumbled to the fridge, and began drinking my dad's beer. I ripped the bottle out of hands. "Dude, you need to go!" I demanded. Then, out of the nowhere, the front door opens. "I couldn't take it any longer, Jlone! I was feeling so lonely without you!" Mr. Creeps said, standing in the doorway wearing an orange jumpsuit in handcuffs. I let out a scream. "Whoa, just take it easy, man! Hey fatty, want some ganjaaaaaaa?" Almon said to me then said to Mr. Creeps. I dropped the bottle of beer to the floor in shock. "What the? Jlone? Alcohol?? MARIJUANA??? No. Nonononono. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Mr. Creeps screamed in disappointment. I ran up to my room and locked the door. Gosh dang it, why don't I have a mobile phone! This is bullcrap! And how did Mr. Creeps escape from jail?? That's the scary part. He could've killed the cops for all I know. KNOCK! KNOCK! "JLONE! DRUGS & ALCOHOL ARE NOT COOL! SOLITARY CONFINEMENT! SOLITARY CONFINEMENT!" Creeps repeatedly yelled. "GO AWAY FAT PSYCHO!" I yelled. "Yo, what's up with all the yelling, man? Just take it eeeeeaaassssyyy." Almon shouted from the kitchen. "LIFE FORMS, JLONE! YOU DON'T COMMUNICATE WITH THEM LIKE THAT!!" Creeps stated. "I'M CALLING THE COPS!" I shouted. "JLONE, I'LL COME BACK WHEN YOU'VE CALMED DOWN. I'M GOING TO TAKE A BATH." Creeps said. After I heard the bathroom door close, I ran out the room and headed down to the kitchen to call the cops. For some reason, Almon wasn't there. He must've wandered off to a different room or something. Anyway, I pick up the phone to dial 911. I tell the operator about the situation, and they said cops were already on away. I then hung up the phone. Wait! SHOOT! There's weed on the table and my finger prints are on the broken beer bottle! Oh gosh... I'm going to share a cell with Mr. Creeps in solitary containment! NOOOOO! I rushed up the stairs and stood outside the bathroom door holding a knife. I know I'm already going to jail, so I might as well commit another crime (besides stealing). I'm going to kill him. There's no way I'm sharing a cell with this freaking weirdo. I tried opening the door, but it was locked. I stabbed the door. "LET ME IN!" I demanded. "Oh, Jlone! You want to spend some time together? Come in!" Mr. Creeps greeted. I stabbed the door several times, then kicked it down. A part of me kinda wish I didn't. Mr. Creeps was naked in the bath. If that wasn't disturbing enough, the water was blood and there were pickles floating in it. I stood there in total disbelief. "Jlone! I'm going to become a pickle god! Jump in!" I screamed, then jumped in the tub on top of him trying to stab him. As we struggled in the blood filled waters, I could feel the walls crack and crumble. That's when the tub fell through the floor and into the basement. Blood poured everywhere in the basement. I was on top of Mr. Creep's naked body. After a few seconds, I got off him and the tub. "S-solitary confinement..." Mr. Creeps choked. I then heard another noise. I looked up and saw my parents tied-up against the wall. My parents actually didn't go on a business trip. Mr. Creeps just locked them up so he could spend time with me. What a psycho. Almon was tied up too. I went up to them with my knife, and cut the ropes off of them. Mr. Creeps just laid there in the broken blood filled pickle bath on his back. I think he's dead. I tried giving my parents a hug. But, they pushed me back. "Jlone, why did you let a druggy into our house?" my mom asked. "Yes, Jlone. I thought we had a talk about this." My dad said, adjusting his glasses. "What the heck? Are you guys serious?" I demanded. After I said that, I heard something fall from the hole in the ceiling. It landed on top of Mr. Creep's fat gut. "Hey, that's my CD!" Almon cried. "You're stealing too???" My parents questioned. "A--aga--uH I--" I stuttered. I just couldn't believe it. I rescue my parents, and this is how they treat me? Well, these are the same parents that thought I was going to become a school shooter. "Freeze! You're under arrest!" an officer said from behind me. I sighed in relief. "Yes, take that Creep away!" I said as I turned around. "No, you! Put that knife down!" the officer demanded. Oh. He was talking to me. I set the knife down and I was put under arrest. I was convicted of stealing, drinking, smoking weed (crime against humanity), and attempted murder. I'm currently serving a 10-year sentence in juvenile prison. My parents wrote me and said Mr. Creeps is recovering and he's staying at our house. I can't make any sense of this. But I guess the moral of the story is, don't listen to Eminem. And don't resemble Eric Harris. Category:Babysitting Category:Psychopaths Category:Weapons Category:Theft Category:Law Inforcement Category:Drugs Category:Blood/Gore Category:Alcohol